Faire le point
by Picotti
Summary: A l'article de la mort, Albus Dumbledore se souvient et ses pensées vont droit vers le seul être qu'il eut réellement aimé : Gellert Grindelwald. Fic cadeau pour Elizabeth Mary Masen, avec toute mon amitié.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Elizabeth Mary Masen en remerciement pour ses reviews._

**FAIRE LE POINT**

Son regard tomba sur sa main noircie, les doigts recroquevillés et morts. Il avait maintenant perdu toute sensibilité et cette partie de son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il la caressa doucement de sa main valide, sentant avec regret la peau parcheminée sous ses doigts.

Il toucha l'anneau toujours à son doigt. La pierre lui semblait bien froide, comme si la mort elle-même y était emprisonnée. Albus Dumbledore songea que ce pouvait très bien être le cas après tout.

Il soupira. Combien avait-il donné pour avoir ce qui, aujourd'hui, le menait droit à sa perte ? En y réfléchissant, la réponse était plutôt simple. Tout. Il avait tout donné pour trouver les reliques de la mort. Il avait sacrifié sa sœur et son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il avait nourri des sentiments bien plus élaborés et bien plus complexes qu'une simple amitié.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers les portraits qui jonchaient les murs tout autour de lui mais il les regardait sans réellement les voir. Au-travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard était devenu flou et le temps se dissipa tout autour de lui tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

XXXX

Albus avait dix-huit ans lorsqu'il rencontra Gellert. Les choses s'étaient passées le plus naturellement du monde. C'était un beau matin d'été, ça, il s'en souviendrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait plu toute la nuit et une délicieuse odeur d'humus et de terre humide planait sur Godric's Hollow. La température avait considérablement baissé ces dernières heures, très probablement à cause de l'orage de la veille mais elle restait tout de même assez élevée. Assez pour qu'Arianna, en tout cas, s'en plaigne.

Ce matin-là, Albus était d'humeur joyeuse. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, les choses lui semblaient différentes comme si l'obtention officielle de ses diplômes de sorcier faisaient de lui un autre homme. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs. Il avait obtenu d'excellents résultats et tout un avenir s'offrait à lui. Techniquement en fait, toutes les possibilités lui étaient ouvertes.

Albus quitta le domicile familial avec la gaieté au cœur. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de la façon dont il allait occuper cette journée mais une chose était certaine, il allait commencer par l'une des librairies où il comptait trouver le fameux ouvrage de philtres et potions qui lui permettrait très probablement de peaufiner sa nouvelle étude sur les propriétés du sang de dragon. Ses quelques gallions teintant dans la bourse pendue à sa ceinture, Albus songeait à la façon dont il allait pouvoir meubler son temps après avoir fait l'acquisition de l'ouvrage dont il était question lorsqu'une voix attira son attention.

« Nom d'un gnome, ma tante, je ne vais pas m'enfuire, je vais juste faire un tour ! »

Albus étant quelqu'un de particulièrement attentif à son environnement, il pouvait se targuer de connaître la majeure partie de ses voisins au point de reconnaître leurs voix. Il savait également que les adolescents étaient en minorité à Godric's Hollow où son frère et lui faisaient presque office de seuls jeunes des environs.

Sans compter Arianna, évidemment, que sa mère tenait loin des regards indiscrets à cause de sa condition.

Albus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. La voix provenait du seuil de la petite maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. Un jeune homme s'y tenait, une cape d'été jetée sur l'épaule et l'air excédé. Le vent jouait avec une mèche de cheveux sur son visage sans qu'il prenne la peine de la repousser et dans ses yeux, dansait comme une flamme d'impatience.

Albus en était sûr, ce garçon n'était pas en ville depuis très longtemps.

XXXX

Depuis son perchoir, Fumseck poussa un petit glapissement qui ramena Dumbledore à la réalité. Le temps avait sacrément filé depuis cette journée d'été pluvieuse où il avait aperçu pour la première fois celui avec qui il avait partagé les meilleurs moments de sa vie, celui avec qui il avait également partagé les pires.

Bien des années après que tout ceci soit arrivé, Dumbledore regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir su ramener son ami sur le droit chemin.

A partir de leur première rencontre, des liens solides s'étaient tissés entre eux. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait cru. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi cette matinée d'été, ils s'étaient vus de plus en plus souvent, avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés.

« Bathilda est ma tante, avait un jour confié Gellert alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur les marches du perron de chez les Dumbledore. C'est la seule qui a accepté de me tendre la main quand j'ai été expulsé de Durmstrang. »

Et à nouveau, le passé le rattrapa.

XXXX

Albus fronça les sourcils mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas en demander davantage. Lui-même avait brillamment mené ses propres études et il avait travaillé d'arrache pied avec un tel goût pour les études qu'il avait bien du mal de croire que l'on puisse se faire expulser. Mais peut-être que les règles de Durmstrang étaient plus strictes ou plus élaborées qu'à Poudlard. Il avait bien envie en tout cas de poser certaines questions à Gellert.

Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence jusqu'à ce que son ami reprenne la parole.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été expulsé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Albus fit la grimace. Evidemment qu'il voulait savoir mais il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression d'être indiscret. Et puis si Gellert n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le pousser à le faire, même s'il restait persuadé que la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'un problème était de le nommer.

Durant un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis Gellert sourit.

« Incompatibilité d'humeur avec le personnel enseignant. C'est ce qu'ils ont écrit dans mon dossier. »

XXXX

Il n'était jamais allé plus loin et Dumbledore n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui s'était véritablement passé à Durmstrang tout comme il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi son ami n'avait pas terminé ses études à Poudlard.

Dumbledore soupira et baissa la tête. Son regard caressa la baguette de sureau. Soigneusement posée sur le bureau devant lui, elle attendait, irradiant de toute sa puissance, que quelqu'un daigne la prendre pour l'aider à accomplir son destin.

Combien de personnes pouvaient se vanter de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait risqué et sacrifié pour obtenir cette baguette ? Le soupir qu'il laissa échapper avait un horrible goût amer. On le tenait généralement pour quelqu'un de sage et de responsable mais à bien y réfléchir, la véritable sagesse n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'abandon d'une amitié qui avait si bien démarré.

Il passa sa main valide dans sa barbe, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa baguette.

XXXX

« Il faut qu'on se remue, Albus, on peut pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça ! »

Arrivé à sa deuxième bièraubeurre, Gellert avait toujours la parole facile. Pourtant le faible degré d'alcool de la boisson ne pouvait pas être en cause, Albus en était sûr. A moins que le jeune homme soit encore moins endurant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Dans le pub du centre ville, fréquenté exclusivement par des sorciers, Gellert jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Il avait l'air sur le qui-vive.

« Les choses s'empâtent, les sorciers courent à leur perte.

_ Peut-être pas tant que ça. »

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table si brutalement qu'un peu de bièraubeurre passa par-dessus le rebord de son verre.

« Pour le plus grand bien des sorciers, Albus, dit-il à mi-voix. Il faut agir.

_ Pour le plus grand bien… »

Albus leva la tête et ferma à moitié les yeux. Les odeurs d'alcool et de fumée montaient jusqu'à lui, lui faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Il n'était pas bien sûr de bien comprendre le sens des paroles de Gellert mais il devinait tellement de passion dans son ton qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir envie d'adhérer à son idée.

« Albus, continua son ami sur le même ton, les plus grandes révolutions demandent toujours des sacrifices.

_ Mais les innocents…

_ Les innocents en pâtissent, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais on ne peut tout simplement pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Pour le plus grand bien, parfois, il faut oser s'aventurer vers des méthodes un peu plus…

_ Mal ? »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Gellert. Sans répondre, il se redressa sur sa chaise, saisit son verre et le leva vers Albus.

« Pour le plus grand bien. Tu as déjà entendu parler des reliques de la mort ? »

XXXX

Les reliques de la mort avaient été pour Grindelwald un véritable hippogriffe de bataille. Tout au long de leur correspondance qui avait suivi cet été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de parler des reliques. La baguette, principalement, semblait l'obséder.

Dumbledore aurait dû se douter, à cet instant, que le garçon nourrissait des pensées bien trop sombres pour n'avoir que de bonnes intentions. Si, au fond de lui, Gellert Grindelwald n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus grands mages noirs que l'histoire de la sorcellerie ait jamais rencontré.

Dumbledore se souvenait avoir été irrité par les paroles de Grindelwald mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse mettre son plan en œuvre. Il était son ami, son confident, il avait toute confiance en lui. Il lui avait même confié l'histoire de sa sœur et la raison pour laquelle son père était à Azkaban. Grindelwald avait compris et compati, il avait été sincère. Dumbledore n'en avait jamais douté.

XXXX

La lettre trembla si violemment dans sa main que le papier produisit un petit chuintement. Albus avait la tête qui tournait et l'horrible impression que la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était en train de se replier sur elle-même, l'enfermant entre ses murs, le tenant prisonnier pour ne plus jamais le laisser sortir. L'angoisse accélérait les battements de son cœur.

Là, dans cette chambre un peu miteuse d'un hôtel des environs de la grande Forêt Noire, Albus se sentait soudainement impuissant et inutile, terriblement stupide aussi. Depuis quelques semaines, les lettres que lui envoyait Gellert étaient ponctuées d'une certaine excitation. Comme à son habitude, il avait monologué des pages durant sur les reliques de la mort et plus particulièrement sur la baguette de sureau, vantant inlassablement ses mérites et répétant presque à chaque paragraphe qu'il agissait pour le plus grand bien.

Et puis il avait annoncé finalement qu'il savait presque avec certitude où dénicher la baguette. Durant quelques jours, il s'était fait silencieux et Albus lui avait envoyé pas moins de cinq lettres pour l'exhorter à la plus grande prudence. Ces lettre étaient restées sans réponse jusqu'à celle-ci qu'une méchante petite chouette à moitié déplumée venait de lui apporter.

« Cher Albus, j'ai trouvé la baguette chez un marchand d'une sombre rue dans un sombre recoin d'un sombre pays. Je sais que tu ne m'approuveras pas lorsque je te dirai que je me suis introduit en douce dans l'échoppe pour m'emparer de l'objet. Tu me diras très certainement aussi que je n'ai aucune preuve quant à la véritable nature de cette baguette. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai mis la main dessus, Albus, et j'ai compris. Ma vie s'est comme envolée. Je suis devenu tout puissant. »

XXXX

Oh comme il comprenait ce sentiment maintenant. De mettre la main sur cette baguette gagnée au cours d'un duel procurait certaines sensations qu'aucune autre ne lui avait jamais prodigué au cours de ses longues années de vie. C'était vrai que la baguette de sureau donnait comme une impression de puissance et de sécurité comme si une magie toute différente de celle des autres la parcourait d'un bout à l'autre.

La magie de la mort elle-même. C'était la même que celle que renfermait la pierre sertie dans l'anneau à son doigt, la même que celle de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dont James lui avait fait cadeau.

Les reliques de la mort, Albus Dumbledore avait fini par les trouver, mais à quel prix.

XXXX

« Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu deviens, Gellert ? »

Devant lui, bien campé sur ses jambes, le dos bien droit et la baguette à la main, son ami le foudroyait du regard. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'azur de ses yeux, comme si le bleu si limpide qui plaisait tant à Albus avait cédé la place à une glace des plus dures.

Tout autour d'eux, la vie semblait s'être arrêtée. L'oiseau qui avait pépié dans les buissons, là, à quelques pas d'eux, quelques secondes encore plus tôt, s'était tu. Un nuage était même venu voiler la lumière du soleil, dispensant à la scène comme une ombre.

Albus savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. La baguette de sureau et le désir de pouvoir avaient rongé l'esprit de Gellert Grindelwald. Dans sa quête du meilleur et de l'immortalité, il en était venu à tuer et c'était cette horrible chose dure et froide qu'il voyait aujourd'hui dans son regard, cette affreuse lueur qui lui faisait naître des frissons glacés au creux de ses reins.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles, Albus, grinça ce dernier. Tu étais tellement partant pour le plus grand bien.

_ Mais pas comme ça ! Certainement pas comme ça ! Il n'a jamais été question de meurtres. »

Gellert tapa du pied envoyant valser tout autour de lui un nuage de poussière et de terre.

« Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Il fallait passer par là, c'était nécessaire ! Tu verras, ce n'est qu'un moment…

_ Tuer des gens n'est pas un moment à passer ! C'est acte ignoble et indigne de toi ! »

Le silence tomba entre eux deux si lourd et si chargé d'électricité qu'Albus comprit que tout était perdu entre lui et ce jeune homme pour qui il avait eu tellement d'amitié.

« Toi et tes idéaux. On n'a jamais été sur le même chemin finalement. Je suis déçu de toi.

_ Tu peux encore faire marche arrière.

_ Non, je ne pense pas que j'en ai envie. »

Gellert pointa la baguette et, l'espace d'un instant, le cœur d'Albus cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. C'était la baguette de sureau qu'il était en train de pointer sur lui, le bâton de la mort.

« Tu peux me jeter tous les sorts que tu veux, Gellert. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. »

Un sourire déforma les traits de celui qu'il avait jadis appelé son ami.

« Tu reviendras sur ton jugement, Albus. Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Le sortilège qui jaillit du bâton de la mort frappa Albus en pleine poitrine, vidant d'un trait l'air de ses poumons. Avec la sensation d'être écrasé dans un poing de géant, celui qui devait devenir bien des années plus tard le directeur de la célèbres école de magie, sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il s'écrasa dans l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin, le corps perclus de douleur et gémissement dans l'agonie de son âme déchirée et de son cœur brisé.

XXXX

Cette douleur était toujours là. Ce soir, quelques temps seulement avant que la mort ne finisse par l'emporter, Dumbledore ressentait toujours la morsure de la culpabilité, de la déception et du chagrin d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui avait tant compté pour lui. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ramener Grindelwald dans le droit chemin et qu'il avait tout tenté pour le dissuader de continuer sur la voie de la magie noire. Mais au fond de lui, il doutait fortement que soit réellement le cas.

Il avait échoué et ce d'une façon bien trop évidente pour qu'il puisse réellement accepter. Il était impliqué, il n'y avait pas d'autres façon de le dire.

Il saisit délicatement la baguette de sureau entre ses doigts valides et la fit tourner doucement.

XXXX

Le combat avait duré des jours et des jours, ponctué de temps à autre de courtes trêves pendant lesquelles les deux adversaires avaient pu panser leurs blessures et prendre un peu de repos. Le chaos s'était abattu tout autour d'eux. La mort elle-même était tombée et le temps passant, Albus craignait que jamais ce combat n'ait de fin.

Ils étaient tous deux de force égale. Albus ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que sans la baguette de sureau, Gellert n'arriverait jamais à son niveau. Pourtant, il savait qu'une telle pensée était indigne de son idéologie pacifiste et profondément philanthropique.

Quelque part, il savait que la quête des reliques de la mort lui rongeait l'esprit à lui aussi et qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour basculer à son tour. Il se raccrochait désespérément à cette idée qu'il agissait pour le bon combat et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait impérativement arrêter Gellert, mettre fin à ses crimes odieux et le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Les sortilèges s'abattaient tout autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient tous deux au pied de cette horrible tour que Gellert avait fait construire et avait lui-même nommée Nurmengard et dans laquelle il osait enfermer tous ceux qui se dressaient contre lui.

Albus esquiva de justesse un sortilège de mort qui frappa un jeune arbre, brisant net son tronc dans de grands éclats de bois et des giclées de sève. Il profita alors de l'ouverture ainsi laissée et, la mort dans l'âme, envoya à celui pour qui il ressentait toujours de l'amitié l'un des sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaissait.

Le corps brisé de Gellert Grindelwald fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sa main s'ouvrit sur sa baguette et celle-ci roula jusqu'à une flaque de boue dans laquelle elle s'immobilisa. Gellert tomba sur le flanc, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant frénétiquement au rythme de la respiration qui lui manquait. Son corps était parcouru de frissons de douleurs, ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient spasmodiquement, ses yeux étaient révulsés dans leurs orbites. Dans un horribles gémissement, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Gellert Grindelwald avait été vaincu.

XXXX

Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû le remettre aux autorités compétentes, les laisser le juger et probablement le mettre à mort en châtiment pour ses crimes. Mais l'amitié et l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour ce garçon si effronté que sa tante avait recueilli des années plus tôt l'avaient empêché d'agir de la sorte et il s'était contenté de l'enfermer dans sa propre tour, scellant magiquement ce qui deviendra sa dernière prison.

Dumbledore avait également hérité de la baguette de sureau. Il en était devenu maître au moment même où la main de Grindelwald l'avait laissée échapper. Mais c'était une bien lourde victoire dont il avait hérité et, depuis ce jour, il ne s'était pas écoulé un seul moment au cours duquel il n'avait pas regretté la façon dont les choses avaient tournées.

Il avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt la mort de Gellert et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas reparlé amicalement depuis bien longtemps, malgré le fait que le temps où ils étaient complices était loin derrière eux, il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes puis de véritables sanglots.

C'était maintenant son temps qui était révolu. Si la mort ne l'emportait pas d'elle-même avant, il allait devoir laisser le jeune Malfoy le mettre à mort. Bien entendu, les choses avaient été vues longtemps à l'avance avec Rogue afin de ne pas laisser l'adolescent briser sa propre vie mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un dérapage ou d'un accident.

Dumbledore poussa un dernier soupir. Les reliques de la mort ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté de bon et aujourd'hui, c'était Harry qu'il jetait dans la gueule de la manticore. C'était un autre adolescent qu'il laissait se sacrifier et même pire, qu'il envoyait à la mort.


End file.
